Dance off
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Natasha bets Tony that she can teach Steve how to dance in just a week. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Dance off**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer :(_ I own no part of this awesome movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Tony Stark watched his two friends in amusement as they watched _Dancing with the Stars._ Clint had started watching it when Steve had joined him a while later. It was easy to see that the super soldier was confused by some of the newer dances.

"Do you know how to dance Capsicle?" Tony asked.

"Why?" Steve asked a little suspiciously.

"You don't know how, do you?" Clint asked with a grin.

Steve lightly sighed.

"I never learned how but in a way that was good since I had no reason to dance." he answered. "I did go to war after all."

"What about the down time?" Tony asked. "The time you didn't have to fight and actually got to relax a little. Didn't you learn _any_ kind of dance?"

"Bucky tried showing me how to do the jitterbug but...Let's just say I gave him a run for his money." Steve answered feeling his cheeks flush as his friends started laughing.

"Quit giving him a hard time you two."

The three men looked up to see Natasha walk into the room.

"Not everyone is as quick to learn to dance anymore." she added.

"I just think it's a little funny that Steve Rogers, Captain America, the legendary super soldier who is able to run nearly fifty miles an hour, is an expert gymnast, acrobat and martial arts master, doesn't know how to dance."

"I bet I could teach him." Natasha declared and all three men looked at her with stunned surprise.

"Want to make that official?" Tony asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes, I do." Natasha replied.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Steve asked.

"No."

"I bet, I could teach him one dance in just one week." Natasha challenged.

"Alright then. One week. Should you fail to do this then for exactly one month you will wear extremly girly dresses, including any time we have to go to SHIELD, and any time we are in the same room together you will say 'Tony Stark is a genius' for all to hear."

"And if I win?" Natasha replied not liking the sound of her punishment should she fail.

"If you somehow win then I will give you unlimited, unquestioned, access to all of my credit cards and cars for an entire month." Tony answered lightly flinching at his words. "And to make it a little more interesting, I'll stop making fun of the old man for a month."

"I'd like to see that." Steve muttered not believing that Tony would give up making fun of him for a month. His true age alone made Tony very creative.

"Well Ms. Romanov, is it a bet?" Tony asked holding his hand out.

"It's a bet." Natasha replied grasping his hand and shaking it.

Clint chuckled and turned to Steve.

"I am so glad I'm not you right now Cap." he said.

"Thanks for your sympathy Clint." Steve replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

It was day one and Steve was feeling a little nervous as he waited for Natasha to arrive. It was very early in the morning and Steve could understand why the spy wasn't there yet. The only reason he was even awake was because of his time with the army, which meant he was always the first one awake every morning. Once certain things were drilled into your head it's hard to get rid of them.

Right now the super soldier was clad in his tan pants, a plain white t-shirt and white sneakers standing alone in the gym where his first dance lesson was going to take place.

His stomach was in knots about the whole thing for various reasons. One of the reasons he was nervous was because he was going to dance with Natasha. He was afraid of stepping on her feet and hurting her. She was tough but Steve wasn't sure how'd she react after a super soldier stepped on her toes.

The other reason that Steve was a little anxious was because he remembered the first promise of a dance lesson by a beautiful woman. He was finally getting the lesson but it was seventy years later and by a different woman.

It hadn't taken long for Steve to see a similarity between Natasha Romanoff and Peggy Carter. They were almost one in the same and at times it troubled Steve a little when he was around Natasha. She was tough like Peggy and she wasn't afraid to show it. Especially to men which was something that always made Steve both nervous and smile inside.

_Click_.

The blond looked up when he heard the door open and spotted Natasha walking over to the clear area he was standing in. She was wearing a blank tank top with black jogging pants and black shoes. A small radio was clutched in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late." she said placing the radio down.

"No problem. Haven't been here that long." Steve replied.

"Alright. So, tell me what you know about dancing."

"Not very much." Steve answered. "I just know that you have to move around a lot to music."

"Well, that's the basics and that's good." Natasha said. "I decided that it would be best to teach you something classic. It'll be easier to learn."

"Thank you." Steve said with a smile.

Natasha smiled before turning on the radio which started to play classical tango music.

Steve smiled hearing the familiar music fill the room. He hadn't realized how much he missed the music that he once thought was annoying and played too often. Now, in his mind, it almost felt like old times watching Bucky dance with any pretty dame that walked up to the sergeant.

"Ok, come here." Natasha said.

Steve walked over and stood in front of her. He tensed a little when Natasha walked closer to him until there was very little space between them.

"Ok, put your hand on my back and hold my hand like this." she instructed grabbing his left hand and placing it around to her mid back while she held the other in the air and her available hand placed on his shoulder. "This'll be the tango. It's easy enough and it'll sure shut Stark up for a while when he sees us dance it."

"Right." Steve said hoping that Natasha didn't notice he was blushing, which he was sure she did notice. Hardly anything got past her notice due to her years as a spy.

"Ok, because you're the guy you're going to lead."

"I would like to apologize ahead of time if I accidentally step on your feet." Steve said.

Natasha chuckled.

"Ok. Let's give it a try." she said.

Steve lightly sighed and began to follow her instructions.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Three hours later, Steve was having breakfast alone in the kitchen. Surprisingly, he hadn't stepped on Natasha's feet during the lesson although it had taken him a while to get a hang of the basic steps.

Natasha had been very supportive and patient. Steve had been sure that she would have snapped his head off a few times but she hadn't. They had practiced tirelessly. Both of them wanting the same goal of proving to Tony that he wasn't always right despite his genius mind.

"So, how'd the first lesson go?"

Steve looked up from his breakfast to see Tony walking in with his usual arrogant and smug atmostphere.

"Classified." Steve answered.

"Alright, alright. I see how it is. That bad huh? How many of her toes did you break?"

"I didn't step on her feet."

Tony gave Steve a surprised look.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"So what is she teaching you?" Tony asked heading for the coffee pot.

"She doesn't want me to tell. Wants it to be a surprise." Steve answered before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That woman and her secrets." Tony playfully sighed as he poured the steaming beverage into his favorite mug. "Did she mention that the two of you are going to show your moves Saturday?"

Steve almost choked on his juice at Tony's words.

"What?" he gasped.

"Yep. Saturday night we're all going out to a restaraunt where you can dance. The two of you are going to have the first dance of the night and that's when you are going to decide who wins this bet."

Steve lightly groaned as he placed his face in his hand. Having to dance in front of the team, he could handle that. But dancing in public with only him and Natasha dancing...He'd rather go through his time as a wimp again. At least then he knew what he had to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"One, two, three...One, two, three..." Natasha counted as she and Steve slowly walked through the steps to the dance they would be doing. They stopped and Natasha looked at the soldier before her. "You're getting the pattern but you're still a little off rhythm."

"I'm sorry Natasha." Steve apologized.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You're doing a lot better than any of us thought." she said.

Steve gave her a shy smile.

"I think I know what your problem is on getting the hang of rhythm."

"I don't have any?" Steve suggested.

"You put yourself down too much. No, I think you're mind and body are still stuck on military movements. You need to relax more. Once you relax you'll be able to get these moves easy."

"No offence ma'am, but I don't think that's for me." Steve said sitting on a near by bench. Natasha followed and sat next to him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I'm a super soldier." Steve answered. "Ever since I became this 'perfect soldier' I've always had to be on my toes, ready for anything and everything that might pop up. Which usually happened because of the war. After being defrosted and learning how the world is now, I guess it's a habit that stuck."

"I know that it's hard to accept, especially with our positions, but you can relax when you have the chance." Natasha said. "You don't always have to come train and push yourself. Believe me, that serum will keep you exactly the way you are so you don't have to worry about coming to the gym every day. Which Tony hates about you by the way."

Steve lightly chuckled. He'd heard Tony's declarations of hate because he actually had to work to keep in good shape while Steve could go as long as he wanted without working out and still be in the best of human health there is.

"Tell you what. Let's call the lesson done for today. Let's spend the rest of the day just relaxing. Just you and me." Natasha suggested.

"Just hanging out?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. We can go to some places that haven't changed since you grew up here." Natasha said.

Steve smiled.

"Sounds great."

"Good. Let's go get cleaned up and meet up in an hour." Natasha said.

"I'll be there." Steve said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

It didn't hit Steve until he was standing in front of his closet that he was going to be spending the day with a lady friend. Granted that he knows her, it still made him nervous and it caused him to become picky and unsure of what he was going to wear.

He knows that he needs new clothing to blend into the new era he'd awoken into, heaven knows that Tony and Clint gave him not so subtle hints to do so, but he felt comfortable wearing the clothes he had back in the forties that, for some strange reason Steve rather not know about, were taken into someone's custody, given to SHIELD when it formed and kept in storage.

At the same time, Steve felt it would be pointless to try to blend in. The world knows who he is and that he's Captain America. Almost every time he went out into the world someone would recognize him which eventually led to more people noticing and then he was being asked to sign autographs and have pictures taken. All of which made him shy and nervous.

Even when he'd been the Star Spangled Man, Steve hadn't felt very comfortable in front of crowds. Tony's constant trying to use Steve to make the Avengers more popular in the publics eye didn't help.

The blond soldier sighed heavily as he began to look through what he had in hopes of looking half decent. He didn't want to embarrass Natasha. She'd been so nice to him and he didn't want to make her look bad.

After nearly twenty minutes of changing his mind, Steve eventually settled on tan slacks and a light blue button up shirt. He loosened the cuffs of the shirt and rolled the sleeves just above his elbows in an attempt to match how he'd seen other men wear this kind of shirt.

Realizing he didn't have much time left, he quickly combed his hair, put on a light touch of colonge and deoderant, slipped his shoes on his feet and grabbed his wallet and watch. He quickly made his way to the elevator as he slipped his watch on his wrist.

He lightly smiled when he saw Natasha walk to the elevator. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a red shirt and black boots. He looked like a regular beautiful woman but Steve knew she was most certainly carrying one or two guns.

"You look great." The Black Widow commented as Steve reached her. "You're doing great on catching up with today's fashion."

"Thanks." Steve said. "You look great too."

Natasha gave him a smile as a _ding_ signaled that the elevator reached them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve had to admit that he almost felt like he was back in the forties. Central Park was one thing that hadn't changed, except for the fact that it was more dangerous to walk in alone. But the two Avengers had nothing to worry about. Anyone who would try to take them on would be out of their minds and wanting a death wish.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" Natasha asked.

"A little." Steve answered. "I like how the park hasn't really changed that much."

"Did you come here a lot?" Natasha asked.

"Some times." Steve answered. "The park was still a little dangerous back in my day but Bucky and I would go every now and then before we both became part of the army. He would try to set me up with a friend of a girl he was dating. Never worked. Probably because of how I looked before the serum. Didn't matter that I was the last eligible bachelor in the city."

"Sounds like women were just as shallow then as they are now." Natasha said.

"Well, it kept me from being distracted." Steve said. "The only thing I wanted at the time was to serve my country. Took five tries but I eventually got in."

"You really wanted to be part of the military." Natasha said.

"Sure did." Steve confirmed. "Bucky was a little miffed at me when I got a higher ranking title than him almost instantly but he eventually let it go."

"You know that Clint doesn't like that you out rank him?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"He does?"

"Yep." Natasha confirmed. "He's got a little of the jealous side in him and he thinks he doesn't. Before you became part of the team, he was somewhat one of the highest ranking agents. When you came along he got so jealous. But he's over it now."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"He reminds me of Bucky." he said. "Ready for anything and always looking forward to the next adventure."

"Do any of us remind you of anyone else?" Natasha asked.

"I know he hates it but Tony reminds me so much of his father." Steve answered. "Looks like him, sounds like him, confuses me with different gadgets just like him...It's a little errie to be honest. Thor kinda reminds me of Colonel Phillips. He just has that sense of power in him that the Colonel had and the fact that he's the only person who's older than me. Bruce kinda reminds me of Dr. Erskine. The way he's able to come up with so many things. Then there's you."

"Who do I remind you of?" Natasha asked.

"Peggy Carter." Steve answered.

Natasha remained silent hearing that she reminded Steve of the woman he loved. It was no secret to anyone who knew Steve that he never got the chance to be with Peggy because of his sacrifice to drive the Hydra plane into the freezing ocean.

Peggy had been the only woman Steve ever came close to dating and they had only shared one kiss before Steve had fought against Johann Schmidt.

"You have the same fighting spirit that she had." Steve said. "She never let anyone get in her way or put her down. She wasn't afraid to show how tough she was. On my first day of training, she punched a guy right in front of us because he was making fun of her accent. Colonel even praised her for it."

Natasha lightly smiled.

"You miss her?" she asked even though she already knows the answer.

"Very much." Steve answered. "But I know that she had a good life. Fury told me everything about her just after Loki tried to kill us."

"How long ago did she pass?" Natasha asked hoping she wasn't being too nosey.

"About three years before SHIELD found me." Steve answered. "She named her first son after me."

"Can't blame her." Natasha said. "If I ever have kids I'll probably do the same. Name all of the boys I have after you guys."

"I can picture kids running around with all kinds of weapons taking after their mother." Steve said with a smirk.

"Of course." Natasha mused. "My children are going to learn how to crush veins by the time they're ten."

Steve chuckled.

"Hey, how about we move somewhere with a bit more fun in the atmosphere?" Natasha suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The sound of music was in the air and the cool breeze felt wonderful as it mixed with the warm sun light.

Steve smiled at the view as the giant ferris wheel slowly made its way to the top. He hadn't been to an amusement park since Bucky had dragged him to Coney Island. He'd gotten sick to his stomach on the Cyclone but it had been a good day regardless.

"Having fun?" Natasha asked seeing the smile on his face.

"I am." Steve admitted. "It's been too long since I'd last been to an amusement park. Before the war even."

"That is a long time." Natasha said as their cart rounded the top and headed downward. "Any particular games you were good at?"

"Not really. At least, not before the serum. Bucky was the one who always won everything. That's how he always had a dame on his arm. No offence."

"None taken. I think it's cute that you stick to how things were in your day." Natasha said.

"Tony hates it. Him and Clint keep trying to get me 'modernized' or something like that. Just before this little bet, Clint asked if I wanted to go with him to find 'trendy threads'." Steve said as the cart started head up again.

"Clint thinks he's so cool when it comes to fashion." Natasha chuckled. "You should have seen some of the disguises he wore when we went undercover for a few missions. He looked like a tourist half of the time."

Steve chuckled as the cart started to slow. They were let off by the ride operator and Steve, being the gentleman he is, helped Natasha off.

Smiling, the femal Avenger looped her arm through Steve's which made him blush a little. They walked through the park trying to find their next form of entertainment.

When they were walking by a row of games, Natasha spotted the perfect ride that would make Steve squirm a little.

"Let's go on that one Steve." she said.

Steve looked to the ride she was signalling to and paled a bit as his nerves became more appearant.

"If that's what you want Natasha." he said.

Natasha grinned as they made their way to the Tunnel of Love. Only two couples were in front of them and it didn't take long before they were sitting in a white boat with a heart shapped seat heading down the narrow water path.

Slow love songs played over the hidden speakers as dimmly lit heart and star shaped lights revealed the walls to be covered in romantic themes.

Natasha noticed how tense and nervous Steve was. She reached over and grabbed his hand, making him a little more tense.

"Steve, relax." she said. "I did this in hopes that you would relax a little more. Especially since there's only four days left before we have to dance in front of everyone."

Steve nervously smirked.

"Come on. Sit closer to me."

The super soldier looked at her as if to confirm he just heard right.

"Come on." she urged tugging at his hand a little.

With a nervous gulp, Steve moved closer to Natasha who took his arm and placed it around her shoulders while she snuggled into his side.

She didn't fail to notice his quicked pulse. It seemed that any kind of close contact with a woman made the famous Captain America weak in the knees.

They sat in silence as the boat continued to slowly make its way through the narrow tunnel. Steve was fighting for something to say but nothing was coming to mind.

Luckily he was spared from conversation when he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The boat came to the exit dock where he once again helped Natasha off the ride. Like before, she looped their arms together as they began walking again.

"You'll get use to it Cap." she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hope so." Steve agreed. "I don't really like being nervous around beautiful ladies all the time."

They both caught what he said but neither was going to say anything.

With a quick glance at her watch, Natasha saw that it was still a little early in the afternoon but had decided that she'd tortured Steve enough at the amusement park.

There were still four days left before their dance and they still had a lot to do. Luckily, the next activity didn't have anything to do with practicing.

"Hey, how about we head to the mall and decide on what we're going to wear for our dance?" she suggested.

Steve nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good." he said. "I'd rather someone honest give me their opinion on what I'm trying on. Tony wants me to dress fancy and Clint is just all over the place."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you look even more handsome than you normally do." Natasha promised.

Steve lightly blushed.

"Thanks." he said as they made their way to the exit gate of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Birthday Steve Rogers/Captain America. Happy 4th of July everyone._

.

.

"Let me see Steve." Natasha called from the other side of the door.

"I feel silly." Steve replied looking at himself in the mirror of the dressing room. He was wearing black slacks that had a bit of flare at the bottom and a tight black long sleeved shirt that had a deep slip in the front down to his stomach. Steve wouldn't have worn the shirt if the slit didn't have red satin fabric under it, covering anything that would have been exposed.

"Don't be. That outfit will look great on you and it'll only be for one night." Natasha said. "Come on out and let me see."

With a sigh and slight blush, Steve opened the door and stepped out for Natasha to see him wearing the suit she'd picked out for their dance. Upon seeing him, Steve saw Natasha smile.

"It's perfect." she exclaimed walking over and adjusting his collar a bit. "This looks great on you. Classy yet sexy."

Steve fully blushed at that.

He'd heard comments about his appearance from women long before he'd entered this era and every single time he blushed because he hadn't been use to it.

He was use to women ignoring him for someone else, usually Bucky, and when he'd suddenly become the apple of their eyes it had been a huge change. One that he had never gotten use to because of lack of self confidence.

"Don't be embarrassed Steve." Natasha said comfortingly.

"Sorry but I'm just not use the attention I get from the ladies because of the way I look." he said. "Before the serum women would look past me, normally to Bucky, and I always had to be set up with a lady by Bucky in hopes that they might pay attention to me. Never worked. When I became Captain America and the dames all suddenly wanted my attention...It kinda freaked me out a bit."

"Just ignore what you hear." Natasha said. "You need to find a woman who will love you for _how_ you are. Not _who_ you are and what you look like. The women these days focus too much on appearance and status."

"Then that complicates things." Steve said. "Clint informed me on how most people are these days. I'm out dated."

"Steve, the only thing outdate about you are those plaid shirt you always wear." Natasha said with a smirk. "You are the kind of person people need to learn from. If they did then things would be a lot less complicated in the world."

"Well, if people learned from then Tony would have a lot more people to poke fun at." Steve said with a tiny smirk.

Natasha smiled as she looked over his outfit again. She knew that he wouldn't be comfortable wearing this in front of a whole building full of people and decided to change it.

After forty minutes they both came to an agreement on what he would be wearing for the dance.

It was basically a suit with just a blue vest and no jacket. The shirt he would be wearing was a calm red and a white bow tie.

After Steve had changed back into his regular clothes he had asked if they were going to look for something Natasha would wear. The female spy only smiled and said that she already had it covered but no one would see it until the night of the dance.

Steve didn't ask any questions as they paid for his new clothes. Natasha had been right about everything so far so there was no need to question her about clothing.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve took a drink of his ice water while he and Natasha waited for their lunch to arrive. He was almost always hungry because of his metabolism but had stayed silent until Natasha mentioned her hunger.

Now they sat together in a sea side restaurant.

"So, are you nervous about the dance?" Natasha asked.

"Not so much the dance as the fact that everyone is going to be watching us." Steve answered.

"Tony told you that we're going to have the first dance then huh?" Natasha mused.

"Yeah and he really got a kick out of my expression. He had to tell me while I was eating."

Natasha chuckled at his story and at how Tony had the worst timing. This wasn't the first time that Steve had nearly choked on a meal when Tony had informed him of something. She was starting to think that Tony did it for kicks.

It was no wonder why Steve never really liked to follow Tony on his nights out to the clubs and bars. The shy and well mannered soldier before her wouldn't stand a chance against Tony's loud and straight forward personality.

"So, you never danced before until now?" Natasha asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Never." Steve answered with a shy smile. "Bucky tried to show me a few dances but...it never worked."

"It is a little odd how you are a master of so many fighting styles and skills and yet dancing is the trickest thing you'd had to learn." Natasha said.

"I'll admit, it is strange." Steve agreed. "Tony was right about it. I know all the fighting styles but it wasn't until now that I learned any dance patterns."

Natasha smiled right as the waiter arrived with their lunch. She was having a simple lunch which made hers look like a few pieces of crumbs compared to Steve's large lunch. She would never cease to be amazed at how much Steve was able to eat and then be hungry again in three hours tops.

Clint and Tony had made it clear to all of them that they hated Steve's metabolism. He was able to eat so much and never gain any weight from it.

Natasha began eating her salad with crab as the two of them continued talking about simple things. They both found themselves smiling and laughing the entire time, telling stories and learning more and more about each other.

Lunch ended soon with Steve paying and the two were on their way.

"...and that's when I made it to Eagle Scout." Steve finished as they now walked on the empty beach near the water.

"I had a feeling you were in the Boy Scouts." Natasha said. "Bruce and Tony actually had a bet to see if they could get you to say if you were or not. Guess Bruce won."

"There's a lot of bets around me aren't there?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"It's because there isn't anyone like you around." Natasha said. "People like me, Clint, Bruce and Tony...we're predictable in terms of manners and thoughts. You on the other hand, are completely different. Something that no one is use to. Guess that's what sparks bet interests around you. Just to let you know, this is the first time I've ever made a bet about you."

"Thank you." Steve said as they came to a lining of rocks.

Natasha climbed onto one and removed her boots. She sat down and placed her feet in the ocean water. Steve climbed up and stood on the rock next to her.

He marveled at how the ocean glistened in the sun light and smiled at the cool breeze touching his skin.

It had been far too long since he was able to just enjoy the scenery of something without worrying if he was needed or had to be somewhere. It had been far too long since the last time he was able to relax and enjoy himself.

"Glad we came?" Natasha asked standing again.

"Very." Steve answered. "I think I was long over due for this."

"You were." Natasha said slipping her boots back on her feet. "You're super long nap doesn't count for any relaxation time and we've been way to busy with SHIELD to even breath."

Steve chuckled at her expression though it did hold a little truth. They had been very busy with SHIELD missions and it was only on Fury's part that they even had time to relax right now.

The director had informed them that he'd managed to get them a month to relax and wind down unless a serious threat appeared.

Natasha walked over to Steve and smiled at him.

Steve returned his smile which he realized he shouldn't have since he now found himself rushing down to meet the sea water.

He surfaced and heard Natasha laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but smile back as he climbed the side of the rock.

Although he knew to treat women with respect, when he noticed she was looking down from laughter he knew he had the chance for revenge. He grabbed her wrist and threw himself back into the water, taking Natasha with him.

They both surfaced, hair sticking to their face and smiles appearing after the shock wore off.

"That was a dirty trick. You've been around Stark too long." Natasha said moving her hair away from her face.

"Guess I am starting to learn." Steve replied with a grin and helped her climb out of the water.

"Well, be ready to cram tomorrow then." She said with a mischevious gleam in her eye.

Right then and there, Steve regreted pulling her into the ocean for he knew tomorrow he was going to get a dance lesson that was going to put the Army fitness test to shame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve sighed greatly as he fell onto his bed face first.

Natasha had made good on her promise that he would be getting a heck of a lesson today. He wasn't sure the last time he remembered his feet feeling so sore. He was sure the last time was during the war when he and his team had to march from one place to the next.

Steve was on the verge of sleep when he heard a chuckle close by. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Clint standing a few feet away.

"Learned the hard way, didn't you?" the archer asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sure did." Steve answered sitting up. "But Natasha told me that you've had to learn the same way a few times."

"And how." Clint stated with a tone of rememberance. "Just goes to show how true the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' really is."

"I believe it." Steve said.

"You gonna be ready for the big dance?" Clint asked.

"I think so." Steve answered. "All this practice is really paying off."

"What about the fact that Stark is going to be recording the entire thing?"

"He is?"

"Oh yeah." Clint answered with a grin.

"If you're really my friend you'll break my leg." Steve declared.

"Cap, even if I did I'm pretty sure that it would heal by Saturday." Clint said.

"I'm betrayed by everybody for this dance." Steve remarked with a smirk.

"Don't feel too bad. It's just for one night." Clint said.

"It's going to feel a lot longer than that for me." Steve said. "This will be the first time I've ever dance with a lady in public and it's not exactly calming my nerves."

Clint lightly chuckled, wishing he knew a way to help calm his friend. He had been torn about which side to take for this little competition because he had to admit that both side were probably right.

Steve had admitted to them many times when they had dragged him to bars that he didn't know how to dance. But at the same time, Clint believed that the super soldier would have no problem learning to dance, especially if it was the right person teaching him.

Eventually he had to side with Natasha. If Steve managed to pull off the dance, then Clint would be free of any and all chores for a month. But if he lost then he had to act as a personal butler to Tony for the same amount of time.

That was something he was not looking forward to. So hopefully some helpful encouragement would help the nervous super soldier.

"Thanks for the support Clint. It helped." Steve said standing from his bed.

"Any time buddy." Clint said with a kind smile. "It's about time someone sticks it to Stark."

"Stick what?"

Clint merely chuckled as he left the room, leaving the older man confused in his thoughts.

"Young people these days." Steve muttered heading to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Just give me a hint." Tony said.

"No." Natasha answered.

"Then tell me how our fearless Captain is doing."

"You'll find out in two more days."

"Come on Natasha! You're making me beg for crying out loud."

"Make him do more." Clint delcared from the table.

"That's not nice Robin Hood." Tony said.

"Is this the longest you've had to wait for something?" Natasha asked.

"Kinda." Tony answered. "When you grow up with money that can make people give you what you want, you don't really learn patients all that well."

"Obviously." Clint muttered. "You have patients but it ain't enough."

"Don't remind me." Tony said before turning back to the only female Avenger. "Come on Nat. I'll buy you your favorite bottle of Vodka if you just let me know what kind of dance you and Steve are doing."

Natasha's eyes were filled with thought at that statement. When Tony wanted to know something this bad and promised something in return for the information, he would make good on his promise.

And her favorite drink was pretty pricey and Tony seemed like the only person who could afford it.

She shook her head trying to dismiss her sudden craving for her favorite alcohol beverage. It would be a lot better to see his stunned face when the dance was over and she won the bet.

She could buy a whole case of her favorite Vodka when she had access to all of Tony's credit cards. She and Steve could go celebrate that they'd won and that Tony was wrong.

"Sorry Stark, no can do. You're just going to have to wait." Natasha said standing from the couch and leaving the room with Tony making an unhappy sound.

Natasha smirked hearing his fading voice ask Clint if he knew what kind of dance the spy and soldier were doing. Deciding to warn Steve about Tony's questions, Natasha headed for the captain's room.

She knocked on his door but got no answer.

Steve was too much of a gentleman to ignore someone when they were knocking on his door, so she knew that there was a reason that he wasn't answering.

Opening the door, Natasha quickly spotted Steve lying on his side on his bed fast asleep.

With a smirk, she walked in and closed the door then walked over to the bedside of the sleeping soldier. She had a somewhat triumphant feeling knowing that she had worn him out to the point of passing out on his bed.

She looked down at Steve's sleeping face and noticed how peaceful he looked. He looked so young right then that Natasha almost forgot that she was looking at the man who is Captain America. The famous war hero and leader of the Avengers.

Though his actual age is ninty four, his appearance was that of a twenty four year old. So much had happened to this man and yet it seemed that he didn't let any of it get to him in a destructive manner even though they were sure that some of the things Steve had seen or experienced got to him in ways he didn't let anyone notice.

Natasha decided to let Steve sleep and left the room quietly. Deciding to wait until he woke up to warn him about Tony, Natasha returned to her own room to do a final fitting of her dress to make sure that it would drop a few jaws come the time of the dance.

She knew for sure that it was going to drop Steve's jaw since he was too shy to see a woman wear anything that went an inch above their knees. It probably wouldn't help his concentration during the dance but no one said that Natasha couldn't win twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve watched as Natasha slowly walked toward him and held out a hand. He took it and kissed the top of it before they went into the first stance of their routine.

Tomorrow was the big night and the two were spending the next few hours locked in the gym as they practiced their routine over and over again.

Steve didn't mind since he needed as much practice to make sure that he wouldn't mess anything up. He wasn't afraid of what Tony would do to him if he lost the bet but he knew that Natasha wouldn't be happy if she lost and had to wear frilly dresses for a month.

The music poured out of the speakers as the two moved easily to the beat. Steve couldn't believe that he was actually dancing the tango. He never would have pictured himself doing something like this.

He'd expected something like the foxtrot or swing but the tango had not been the first thing he would have guessed he would learn.

Natasha was really something else to have been able to put up with him and teach him this dance perfectly.

Then again, Steve knew he was so relaxed right now because it was just the two of them in the gym.

Tomorrow night, there was going to be at least fifty to sixty people watching as they had the first dance of the night. His nerves were going to seriously be working over time and he wouldn't be surprised if he passed out once the dance was done and the silly bet was overwith.

Natasha had already informed him of Tony's questions about their dance and she had also stated that once they won the first thing the two of them would do would be to go to a tropical paradise for a week to relax and be pampered.

Steve was all up for the idea of a vacation. He didn't consider his seventy year sleep as time off. So that meant that his last vacation was before he had met Dr. Erskine.

He believed he was long overdue for a vacation and some relaxation.

The song ended and the two were face to face in the final stance of their routine.

Natasha smiled as she fully stood and walked over to the portable stereo, shutting it off before the song could start again.

"I think we've got it." she mused turning back to Steve who smiled. "We can do a practice dance tomorrow before we go on."

"Sounds great. Natasha, I want to thank you." he said. "You're the first person to ever have this kind of patients with me. Teaching me something this complicated was not easy in the slightest way. I'd like to show you my appreciation. Can I take you out for a night on the town tonight?"

Natasha smirked.

"Are you asking me out on a date Steve?" she asked.

Steve flushed at the question.

"Uh...well, I...I don't...I mean if you want..."

Natasha walked over and placed a finger over his lips to silence his stammers. She smiled at him.

"I'm teasing." she said and removed her hand. "Of course I'll go out with you tonight. How about we meet up at seven?"

"Yeah. Great." Steve said a little nervously. "How does the movies sound or would you like to go somewhere a little more classy?"

"The movies sound perfect." Natasha said. "I may go undercover a lot but wearing dresses doesn't always do it for me."

"Ok then. I'll call on you at seven." Steve said.

"I love it when you use that old fashioned language. It's cute. Suits you well." Natasha said walking past the soldier who somehow blushed more.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve did his best to calm his shaking hand and was starting to second guess a shave. But he needed to be clean shaven if he was taking Natasha out.

_It's not a date._ he told himself managing to steady his hand as he ran the razor over his skin. _I'm just showing her my thanks for teaching me to dance and having the patients to put up with me through it. This is not a date._

Rinsing his face, Steve looked himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Finishing in the bathroom, Steve went back into his room and began to get dressed.

He had just slipped his shirt on, someone burst into the room.

"Tell me now!" Tony declared.

"Tell what?" Steve exclaimed looking surprised and confused with his hands half raised as if surrendering.

"What are you two going to do for the dance? And where the heck are you going?" the genius asked as he took in Steve's appearance.

"First off, Natasha warned me about you asking questions. Second, I'm going out for the night." Steve answered calming his heart rate.

He had to give it to Tony, he was good at making an entrance.

"You never go out unless we're dragging you by the hair and that's after half an hour of begging by Thor." Tony stated.

"If you must know, I'm taking Natasha to the movies and anywhere else of her choosing to show her that I'm grateful for her teaching me to dance." Steve said grabbing his famous brown leather jacket and slipping it on.

"You're going on a date with red?" Tony asked sounding surprised.

"It's not a date." Steve declared grabbing his wallet.

"Listen old timer, you are taking a woman to an amusement park at night. Just the two of you. That's a date."

"Is not." Steve insisted starting to look and feel nervous.

"Is too." Tony said. "Can I come?"

"No."

"See? It's a date." Tony stated with a grin. "I'm proud of you old man. It's about time you started getting out there. You can't stay this innocent little boy forever ya know."

"Well, old habits die hard." Steve replied.

"Ain't that true." Tony said. "But I guess something like that is to be expected from someone of your era. Not that it's bad or anything. But even you have to admit that it's time you get married."

"I don't think I'm going to be doing that any time soon Tony." Steve said. "Possibly never actually."

"Come on Steve. What do I have to do to get you to give up your purity ring?" Tony exclaimed.

"Give up drinking?" Steve suggested with a grin.

"You sick b*****d." Tony half muttered through a smirk. "Fine. Go on your date. Make sure you plant a good one on her before the night is over."

Steve waved the man off as he walked out his room and toward Natasha's room.

Reaching her door, he reached up and knocked. He didn't realize how nervous he was until he heard her footsteps and the door opened. Once more she was dressed casually and one more Steve was sure that she was armed.

Not that he could blame her. He was sure that if his shield could be compact he would carry it around at all times too.

"Right on time." She said with a smile as she shut her door and they made their way to the elevators.

"It's never right to make a lady wait." Steve said.

"Maybe I should make you spend more time around Clint and Tony. They could use a manner's tune up."

Steve lightly chuckled although he knew that she was right. Clint didn't need as much help as Tony though.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha found herself laughing nearly the entire time the movie was over to when they were walking out the theater doors. Steve on the other hand was confused beyond belief but he did his best not to ruin the moment by asking a million questions.

"That was awesome." Natasha said looping her arm with Steve's as they walked down the sidewalk. "I have never laughed so much in my life."

"It was interesting." Steve said.

"You didn't really get it did you?" Natasha asked knowingly.

"Barely." Steve answered. "I did understand certain parts."

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the tower." Natasha said.

"You are too kind Natasha." Steve said.

Natasha smiled and suddenly, a split second later, Steve vanished from beside her. She was about to call out his name when she suddenly found her arms pinned to her sides and being lifted and taken into the dark alley.

She grunted as the person holding her seemed to tighten his grip but she kept her cool. This wasn't the worst she had ever faced after all.

Her eyes spotted Steve being pinned to the brick wall by two men while a third was holding a sharp knife to his throat.

"Lookie at this little number." One of the man said looking Natasha up and down. He looked over to Steve who was surprisingly calm at the moment. "Don't worry. We'll won't hurt her."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." Steve said.

Natasha smirked at his comment before raising both her legs and swinging them back with full force, making contact with her capture's family jewels. The man instantly released her and fell the ground with a painful moan.

Steve took the opprotunity to kick the man in front him. The force sent the man flying back to the opposite wall, his knife flying from his hand.

Natasha quickly and easily took care of the man who eyed her. She swiftly broke his jaw with a single kick and broke two ribs before sending him flying into a collection of trash cans.

Steve, using pure strength, grabbed the two men holding him and lifted them into the air. The two men went wide eyed at how the man they were pinning down was able to lift them off the ground.

They tried to get Steve's hands off them but to no avail since the soldier's grip on them was iron.

"Holy s**t." One of them whimpered pathetically as he recognized the two. "They're f***ing Avengers."

"D**n straight we are." Natasha said pulling out one of her hidden pistols and pointing it right at the two. "You've got about two seconds to get out of here before Captain America and I decide to do to you what we did to the aliens that showed up not too long ago."

Steve easily tossed the two men to the side. They collided with a dumpster, leaving a large dent in the side. All five men quickly scrambled to their feet and began to run down the alley.

Natasha smirked as she fired a few shots, purposly missing, and seeing them run even faster.

"Well, that was fun." Steve said sarcastically as Natasha put the safty on her gun and put it away.

"You'd think they check who they're trying to mug first." she said taking Steve's arm again and they left the alley.

"Guess criminals today aren't very smart as they ones in my day." Steve figured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Steve." Natasha answered with a reassuring smile. "Nice witty banter back there."

"Thank you." Steve said smiling. "I admired the way you nearly made those guys wet themselves."

"Call it a gift." Natasha said jokingly before they both began to laugh.

They soon reached the tower and Steve walked Natasha all the way to her room.

"Well, other than the 'almost getting mugged' part, this was a great night. Thank you Steve." Natasha said.

"It was great." Steve said. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Don't forget about our practice dance before we go on." Natasha said.

"I'll be there." Steve vowed. "Sleep well."

"You too." Natasha said before entering her room and shutting the door softly.

Steve lightly smiled as he walked back to his own room.

"Well, that wasn't too bad a first date." he said to himself shutting his bedroom door and then caught what he had said and muttered. "It wasn't a date."

.

.

_Decided to upload the next chapter because you guys are so awesome. Final chapter coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Final**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _For any goofs made in the last chapter, the reason is because the chapter was written in about two hours. _

.

.

Steve was sure he was going to cough up his lunch at any second because of how high his nerves are. It was an hour and a half before the big dance and he was sure he going to hyperventalate some time within the next ten minutes. If not ten seconds.

He looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room he was stuck in until the time of the dance came. He'd taken special care with his clothes and hoped they were good enough.

His clothes were perfectly pressed and clean. His black pants had perfect creases, his soft red shirt didn't have the slightest trace of any wrinkles and hugged his arms enough to slightly show his muscles when he moved his arms up and down, the dark blue vest hugged his frame as well as the red shirt.

Natasha had taken a quick look at him in the outfit yesterday and had decided against the white tie saying it would make him look over dressed.

Steve had still yet to see the Black Widow in her dance outfit yet and he was sure he wouldn't see her until it was time to dance together which made him even more nervous.

He reached into the small bag he brought and pulled out his cologne. He sprayed three small squirts onto his shirt and hoped that it wasn't too strong for Natasha.

Just as he put his cologne away, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and answered it to see Natasha standing on the other side.

She was still dressed in regular clothes but her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and her make-up was perfect. Diamond earrings glistened on her ears and a small red flower was pinned in her hair just above her ear.

Steve blinked as he brought himself out of his trance.

"Ready for the practice dance?" she asked walking into the room with the stereo in hand.

"Ready." he said shutting the door and locking it to make sure that Tony didn't try to sneak in like he tried to this morning when the two decided to do an early morning practice.

Truthfully, Steve had been surprised that Tony could even get himself up that early after how long he would stay awake working on projects in his lab with Bruce all night.

Natasha turned the stereo on and got the track set.

Steve lightly sighed as he waited for the music to start. He couldn't take his eyes off Natasha the entire time and he found his body running on automatic once the music started.

Though the room was small, the two managed to execute their dance perfectly. The song ended and they were in their final stance.

"We are so going to win this bet." Natasha mused parting from Steve and shutting the stereo off.

"I think so." Steve greeted. "Tony is going to hate us."

"He sure will." Natasha said and looked Steve over. She walked over and adjusted his collar. "You look perfect Steve."

Steve lightly blushed.

"Thank you." he said. "But why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I will be after this. Just make sure you don't space out." Natasha answered.

Steve lightly chuckled even though he was sure that she was being serious. She was sure to wear something daring that would no doubt have the attention of every man in the building. Even though they would most likely have their attention on her to begin with.

"You know, this was a lot of fun. " Natasha said. "It was great spending so much time with you."

"Same with you." Steve said. "I knew you were an expert in many things but I had no idea dancing would be one of those things. You are the first person to ever successfully teach me how to dance without promising to kill me."

"You're a fast learner Steve." Natasha said. "I have no idea why you put yourself down so much."

"Guess that was a habit too." Steve said. "But I think I'm starting to break out of it and it's thanks to you."

"Hey, I only helped you get part of the way. The rest was all you. All that hard work and dedication came from you soldier." Natasha said as she hugged the tall man.

Steve lightly smiled as he hugged her back. He was able to smell her perfume. The scent of sweet roses tickled his nose.

They slowly parted.

"I better go get ready." Natasha said.

Steve nodded.

"I'll see you soon." he said. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too." Natasha said.

Before she walked out the room, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left with a smile on her face.

Steve shut the door and smiled to himself as he walked over to a chair to polish his shoes.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony turned on his video camera and made sure that it was perfectly aimed at the dance floor.

"Only fifteen minutes til the big moment." Bruce announced checking his watch.

"I do not understand why this is so important." Thor said looking uncomfortable in the dress clothes that Tony had given him.

"It's a bet Thor." Clint explained. "Steve told us that he doesn't know how to dance and that no one has ever successfully taught him. Natasha said that she could teach him but Tony said that she couldn't. Tonight Steve is going to show if he did learn to dance or not."

"I believe the captain can do it." Thor said. "He is a great warrior and leader. I cannot see him having any trouble learning a simple dance."

"Dances may be different here than on Asgard." Bruce said.

"Either way, it's going to be entertaining as hell." Tony said.

"Got that right." Clint said. "Win or lose, it's going to be awesome to watch."

"I have to admit that I agree with you there." Bruce said as the remaining tables began to fill with people who were dressed for a night of dancing.

Once all of the tables were filled, the lights dimmed to where the room was nearly pitch black.

Tony right away hit the button on his camera so it was recording. The lights became a little brighter and everyone noticed a tall figure standing in the middle of the floor with his back to the small stairway.

"Got to hand to Nat. She knows fashion." Clint said.

"Yeah. Steve looks pretty good." Bruce agreed.

"Well it's a good thing I'm recording this. This is probably as modernized as we're going to see Steve dress. Tomorrow he'll be back to his old man clothes." Tony said.

A blurred shadow appeared behind a white curtain. The remaining men could tell that it was Natasha.

The curtain came up and Steve turned around.

Clint felt his jaw drop at the sight of Natasha once the lights became a little brighter. Looking around the table and dance room, he could see that he wasn't the only one with the stunned look at the sight of the the Black Widow.

Steve felt the air rush from his lungs at the sight of Natasha. He had been right about her outfit being daring.

She wore a short black skirt that flowed gracefully to her midthighs. A red sash flowed from her right shoulder, over half her body and down to her left hip attaching around her waist right above her right hip. Under the sash was a small black top with a strap around her neck and back. A red choker was around her neck along with two red braclets on her wrists and black heeled shoes.

She looked stunning.

Steve snapped out of his daze when he heard someone whistle at Natasha. The gesture made him want to find out who the man was that whistled at her but he was kept from doing so when Natasha started walking toward him.

He felt his heart start to race and he wasn't sure if it was because the dance was starting or because of the lovely vision walking to him.

Natasha held out her hand which Steve took and kissed the top of it. They moved into their first stance.

"You look beautiful." Steve said right before the music started.

"Thank you." Natasha said as they began their routine.

"Stark, I think you lost." Clint commented not taking his eyes off his friends as they moved about the floor performing twists and tricks.

"The way Nat looks, I'm not caring at this point." Tony replied with a smirk almost not wanting to believe that he was actually seeing Steve dance the tango.

He had seen the way the super soldier moves during fights and was a little amazed that that same soldier who could take out ten people at once was now dancing an exotic dance with the Black Widow.

"You see Tony's face?" Natasha asked as Steve dipped her and brought her back up.

"Yep. I think he's regretting making this bet." Steve answered as they spun three times.

"He's going to regret it alright." Natasha said. "Especially once he sees our vacation bill."

Steve chuckled as the music came to an end and he dipped Natasha once more.

They smiled at each other in accomplishment as everyone began clapping and cheering. Steve brought Natasha back up, they quickly hugged before taking their bows and gaining their friends.

"That was awesome you guys." Bruce declared as Clint drapped a jacket over Natasha's shoulders.

"And you said you couldn't dance." Clint said to Steve as they sat down and other couples began taking the dance floor.

"I thought I couldn't." Steve answered. "Natasha not only proved Tony wrong but she proved me wrong as well."

"Speaking of which." Natasha said turning to Tony with a smirk. "Isn't there something you'd like to say Tony?"

"Anyone want a drink?" Tony asked casually.

"Come on Tony. You can at least lose gracefully." Bruce said.

"Traitor." Tony muttered then turned to Steve and Natasha. "Alright. I willingly admit defeat. You win."

"Did you get that on camera?" Bruce asked Clint who had turned the video camera to the table when Tony wasn't looking.

"I think so." Clint answered with a grin as he shut off the camera.

"Traitors! The only one who hasn't betrayed me yet is Thor."

"In the mean time, hand 'em over." Natasha said holding her hand out.

Tony sighed as he pulled out his wallet. He hesitated pulling out seven different credit cards and handing them over to Natasha.

"You're an evil vixen." Tony said as Natasha tucked the cards away in her purse.

"Thank you." she said.

Twenty minutes passed and now Clint was taking the chance to show everyone that he was a great dancer with Natasha. Tony was recording most of the evening claiming that in the future it would be a fond memory of the one night they were able to relax without the worry of SHIELD calling.

Throughout the rest of the night, Natasha was being asked to dance with numerous single and married men. All of them she turned down.

Steve found himself outside in a small patio area of the building with a smile on his face.

He had not only proved Tony wrong, which was a big score in his opinion, but he had also learned the one thing he never thought he would be able to learn.

"Basking in the moment of victory?"

Steve turned and saw Natasha walk over with Clint's jacket drapped aroud her shoulders again.

"Something like that." Steve answered. "This is probably the first time that I've been able to prove Tony wrong about something other than history."

"Well, I hope that Tony won't be betting against you for a long time after tonight. So, where would you like to go for our vacation?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure." Steve answered wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked back inside. "What sounds expensive?"


End file.
